


Mutation

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mutant, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When brothers Gilbert and Ludwig realize that they are mutants they are accepted to the new school of Alvar Xavier and into a new world that divides the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was his brother screaming that jolted him awake. 

Acting on instinct alone Ludwig jumped out of bed, grabbed the baseball bat leaning innocently on the wall, and ran to his brother’s room. 

He banged on the door. “Brother! Are you alright?”

Silent moments passed before Gilbert let out a shaky “Yeah.”

When Ludwig tried the doorknob he found it to be locked. He knocked softly on the door. “Brother let me in.”

“No.”

Ludwig blinked in surprise. His brother had never kept him out before.

“Are you sure that you’re alright?” he asked.

Judging from his shaky voice Gilbert was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. “I’m fine Ludwig. Please…just…leave me alone.”

Fighting the urge to break down the door to get to his brother Ludwig placed the bat against the wall beside the door. 

“Alright then.” he said hesitantly. “I’m going to start breakfast now. Do you want something?”

“No.”

Another thing to worry about. Gilbert had a bottomless stomach and never turned away food.

The fourteen year old walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. A note on the table caught his eye.

_‘Ludwig Vash and I have gone to his mother’s for a few days since she has fallen ill. Make sure to take care of yourselves and make sure that Gilbert does not miss anymore school unless he is actually sick. Roderich.’_

Ludwig read the note and crumpled it before throwing it into the garbage. 

Ever since the death of their mother Maria gilbert and Ludwig had been sent to live with their uncle Roderich and his husband Vash for the last two years. 

Even though Ludwig was a boy of order and rules he found himself longing for his mother’s change of mind that could happen at a moment’s notice. The way she didn’t think things through and did whatever it was she had wanted at the moment. 

When he felt his eyes prickle at the familiar sense of loss Ludwig quickly busied himself with preparing breakfast. Eggs were fast along with bacon and toast. 

He made two plates even though his brother said he wasn’t hungry. Once they were finished he picked up both plates and walked up the stairs once more.

“Brother are you sure you aren’t hungry? I made some breakfast for you.” Ludwig said through the door.

“I’m not hungry Ludwig.” came his brother’s voice. At least it sounded like he stopped crying.

Choosing not to answer Ludwig sat down next to the door and placed Gilbert’s plate next to him before he started to eat his own.

Once he finished he asked once more if his brother was still not hungry. 

When there was no answer Ludwig picked up both plates and headed once more to the kitchen.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monday came and with that time for school.

Ludwig knocked on the still closed door of his brother’s bedroom.

“Brother. It’s time for school.”

“Can’t go…I’m…I’m sick.” came his brothers voice.

Ludwig placed his hands on the door gently. “Brother please. If your sick let me in and we’ll go to the doctor.”

He could almost feel his brother shaking his head. “No. I’ll be fine. Just go to school. Get me the notes I’ll miss.”

Throwing one more concerned look towards his brother’s room Ludwig left for school.

The walk to school was a quiet one. Without his brother by his side with his endless chatter Ludwig found himself able to think clearly and clear his mind. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves about his brother.

_“I hope that boy is okay. He seems a bit too pale.”_

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked around to a mother who was walking her young child to school. 

“Excuse me?” Ludwig asked her.

She looked at him surprised. “I didn’t say anything.”

_“Is he alright or is he hearing things?”_

This time he knew the voice came from her. Just one thing caused the blood to leave his body.

The woman’s mouth didn’t move.

After excusing himself Ludwig ran the rest of the way to school. 

_“That boy…alright? Test on Monday…I’m…she is…he is…vsfwgvonosivnsodk.”_

Ludwig covered his ears as he ran into the building and into his classroom. This was all his imagination. It had to be, there was no other explanation.

He shakily sat at his desk and clasped his hands on top of the fake wood. When he brought them apart he realized that they were shaking.

The teacher came in and started to take attendance. 

“David?”

“Here.”

“Angela?”

“Here.”

“Gilbert?”

Ludwig stood and said “My brother was not feeling well all weekend and still isn’t feeling well.”

The teacher looked unconvinced but didn’t press his reasoning’s and continued with the attendance.

Ludwig started to sit down until another voice caught his attention. This was the voice of his teacher. 

_“Sick my ass. That boy takes any excuse he can to miss school. Every kid that cuts also cuts my paycheck. We should just kick those kids out.”_

A book smashed against the wall. The class fell into silence.

The teacher snapped his folder on the desk. 

“Who threw that?” he demanded. 

A girl hesitantly raised her hand. “No one sir. The book flew by itself.”

The teacher snorted. “Books do not fly by themselves. Someone threw it.”

_“If Gilbert was here I could pin it on him and no one would say anything. They would all know that he would do something like that.”_

This time when Ludwig’s hand curled into a fist he could feel his temper rise and spread throughout the room. A girl’s water bottle that was sitting on top of her desk flew straight towards the teacher who ducked in time.

“It flew by itself.” the girl it belonged to cried out.

The teacher slammed his hand against his desk. “That is enough! Things do not fly by itself. Michelle you will stay after class to discuss your behavior.”

The first bell rang out over Michelle’s protests. The rest of the class filed out of the room. Ludwig was the first one out and instead of heading towards his math class went to the bathroom.

He cupped his hands under the faucet and gathered the cool water to splash on his face.

He glanced up at his reflection. The bags under his eyes and the stress lines caused by worrying about his brother. He rubbed his eyes before turning the water off. Giving in to temptation he took out his cell phone and called his brother on his cell phone.

“Hello?” his brother’s voice came on the other side.

“Gilbert it’s me.” Ludwig said. 

“…something must be wrong. You’re calling me during school.”

Ludwig shook his head. “I…I just wanted to see how you are.”

“I’m fine liar.”

“What?”

“I said I’m fine liar.” Gilbert said. “You’re a horrible liar and I can always tell.”

Ludwig ran his fingers through his hair. “Just…a couple of weird things are happening.”

“Describe weird.”

“I don’t even know where to begin to describe it.” Ludwig said. “And I can’t quite believe the words coming out of my mouth but I need your advice. How do I cut and go home?”

Gilbert was silent on the other line. 

“Gilbert? Did you hear me?”

“I heard you brother.” Gilbert finally said. “I just can’t believe the words that are coming out of your mouth.”

Ludwig rolled his eyes. “Yeah well this is how weird the situations are becoming.”

He could hear Gilbert shift on his bed. “Well since you are my little brother it is my duty as the older and more rebellious brother to explain this to you. Here’s what you have to do.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A half hour later Ludwig slid into his house through the back door breathing heavily. 

He had cut school. For the first time in his life he had cut school.

He had played the boy-who-had-slept-in-late-and-was-now-running-to-school act perfectly just as Gilbert had told him.

And unfortunately running didn’t exactly help him. Not when he heard the people voices clearly as he ran past them.

And none of them had moved their lips. 

_“Where on earth is that boy running to?” “Boy seems to be in a hurry.” “That’s what you get for spending all your time on the computer boy.” “Boy needs to get laid badly.”_

He threw his backpack to the side and ran up the stairs to his brother’s room where he immediately started pounding on the door.

“Gilbert please open.” he said.

The door opened to reveal his brother. Completely covered head to foot in clothing. From the scarves on top of his head and covering his face along with the sunglasses to the socks he was wearing in a seventy-five degree house.

Ludwig paused in the doorway. “Are…aren’t you hot in that?”

“Little.” Gilbert said as he bounced back onto his bed. “Now talk. What has gotten you so spooked that you had to cut school when you were already there my little stick-up-the-ass brother.”

Ludwig took a deep breath as he sat on the edge of Gilbert’s bed. “I think…I’m going insane.”

_“About time.”_

Ludwig started as he twirled towards his brother. “Excuse me?”

He couldn’t really tell his emotions from the cover of his scarves and glasses. “I didn’t say anything.”

“That’s exactly what has been happening all day.” Ludwig said. “I…hear things.”

_“So he is going insane. First sign, you start to hear voices.”_

“And by voices I mean that I heard that.” Ludwig said. 

“…alright then Lud. I am going to try a test.” Gilbert said trying to keep his voice on level. “You try to fail.”

“I’ll try.”

_“Alright then finish this memory with what happened next. When we were six years old mother took us on a vacation to Germany, our fatherland. While we were there you and I wandered away from mother and we ended up somewhere else. After searching for us and nearly having a heart attack mother found us at…”_

“…where the Berlin Wall once stood.” Ludwig finished hoarsely.

The two brothers simply looked at each other in silence. 

“Lud…I think…” Gilbert started to say. 

“Don’t…don’t finish that. Out loud or in your head.” Ludwig ordered. 

Almost as if before he could decide not to do so Gilbert ripped the gloves covering his left hand off.

Blue skin and scales were on his brother’s hand. At a loss of words Ludwig slowly picked it up.

“What?”

Gilbert pulled off the rest of his clothes. The socks, the scarves, and the glasses leaving him only in his shorts and t-shirt. 

Where once red eyes had been yellow eyes met his blue ones. Where white hair had been orange hair was. Where the pale and smooth skin once was now there was blue skin with scales. 

“Me too Lud.” Gilbert said. “Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig was standing at the counter eyes trained directly on the coffee pot that was slowly boiling while his blue skinned brother was sitting at the table. Gilbert shifted slightly, his pants ruffling.

“Clothes are really uncomfortable in this.” Gilbert said. “They keep getting caught on my skin.”

As soon as the coffee was ready Ludwig poured it into a cup and drank immediately ignoring the burn completely. He poured another cup for his brother and placed it in front of him.

“Thanks.” Gilbert said. Ludwig didn’t say anything as he refilled his cup and sat across his brother.

“What the hell.” Ludwig whispered. “Is going on?”

Gilbert took a deep breath. “I know what’s happening to me however you might be something else. I just have one question.”

“What?”

“Why the hell am I blue?” Gilbert hissed.

_“I don’t know who I am going to have to kill to fix this or just to get some frustration out but I swear the moment I do I am going to make sure that person will…”_

“Brother.” Ludwig said hoarsely. “Please stop thinking.”

Gilbert glanced at his brother. “You heard that?”

Ludwig nodded as he sipped from his cup once more. “I think I have the beginning of a headache.”

“You said you did something else at school.” Gilbert commented. “What was it?”

“I’m pretty sure that I made a book and a water bottle fly across the room.” Ludwig said.

Gilbert smirked. “Cool. Why the hell couldn’t I have gotten that instead of going blue?”

“There has to be more than just blue skin.” Ludwig said.

Gilbert shrugged. “We’ll figure it out later. First you.”

“First me what?”

Gilbert leaned towards his brother. “You can read my mind right?”

Ludwig forced himself to nod as his hands shook. 

“Think you can do anything else?”

“Besides the making things fly?” Ludwig asked dryly.

“This isn’t the time for sarcasm Lud.” Gilbert said. “Let’s not waste the little time we have alone.” Gilbert leaned forward. “Try to put something in my mind.”

Ludwig stared at his brother for a moment before sighing and draining his cup. “No.”

Gilbert frowned. “Why not?”

“I don’t want to harm you anymore than you already are.” Ludwig said.

“I will ignore that last remark.” Gilbert said standing. “Then we’ll go outside and do it on strangers.”

Ludwig raised his eyebrow. “You are going outside like that?”

Gilbert thought for a moment before he ran up the stairs to his room. “Wait a minute and see my awesomeness!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Gilbert. You look ridiculous.” Ludwig said. 

He was pretty sure that Gilbert was raising his eyebrow at him but behind the scarf and sunglasses it was hard to tell.

They were sitting outside of an outdoor café and getting plenty of weird looks. 

Or rather Gilbert was the one getting the looks because he was wearing a long overcoat, gloves, scarves, sunglasses, and a hat to ensure not a single piece of skin was visible.

“This is your awesomeness?” Ludwig asked.

“You’re just jealous.” Gilbert said carefully maneuvering the straw from his drink through the scarves and into his mouth. “Now do it.”

“What happens if I accidently hurt someone?” Ludwig asked.

“Their problem.” Gilbert said. “Now. See that lady to your right? Do it to her.”

“And what do you want me to do?”

Gilbert shrugged. “Make her do something.”

Ludwig glanced to the woman sitting a few feet away at a table. 

_“Um…look at me.”_

The lady turned another page in the book she was reading.

“Did you make her do that?” Gilbert asked amusement clear in his voice.

Ludwig shook his head. “I was trying to get her to look at me.”

“Try again.”

_“Look at me.”_

The lady sipped from her drink.

_“Look at me.”_

She hid a yawn behind her hand.

_“Look at me.”_

She smacked her lips together and took out some chap stick to apply it.

“I can’t do it.” Ludwig said annoyed.

“Keep trying.” Gilbert said. 

Ludwig shook his head. “I can’t do it brother.”

Gilbert sighed. “What happened in that class? What were you feeling?”

Ludwig leaned back in his chair. “I was angry. I was worried. I was…a lot of things.”

“Think back on that anger.” Gilbert encouraged. “What was it that made you so angry?”

“The teacher was thinking bad things about you.”

Gilbert started slightly. “Don’t…don’t say such unawesome things alright?” from the tone of his voice it was clear that there were tears in his eyes.

Ludwig closed his eyes and thought back.

_“Brother is a good for nothing.”_

_“Shame Gilbert isn’t here, I could pin the blame on him and no one would ever say anything about it.”_

_“Should just kick the kid out.”_

_**“Look at me!”** _

The lady started slightly as she glanced at Ludwig. Along with everyone else in the café.

Ludwig gave them a weak smile and turned his gaze on his coffee.

“Well I’m pretty sure that everyone heard that.” Gilbert said. “At least I know that I did.”

Ludwig raised his hands in surrender. “No more alright? I’m starting to get a headache.”

Gilbert nodded. “I think that’s enough for today anyway.”

Ludwig sipped from his coffee and made a face. “Way too strong. It needs more sugar.” He extended his hand towards the container of sugar.

The sugar was still a few feet away when it slid along the table into Ludwig’s awaiting hand. 

His hand had still been a few feet away from the sugar when it came to his hand by itself.

“Well then.” Gilbert said. “This does make things a lot more interesting.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two of them were lying on Gilbert’s bed in silence as they stared up at the ceiling.

“How the hell are we going to hide this from the old dudes?” Gilbert asked.

“To tell the truth I am more worried about you.” Ludwig said. “I can hide mine but you, well I think it will gain some attention if all of a sudden you start to cover yourself head to toe.”

“We’ll think of something.” Gilbert said. He glanced at the bag of chips on his nightstand. “Use your powers and give me those.”

“I don’t know how to do that.” Ludwig said.

“Concentrate.” Gilbert suggested. “Like in the movies, extend your hand and concentrate.”

Ludwig sighed as he sat up and extended his hand. Narrowing his eyes he pictured in his mind the chips coming to his hand.

The breeze coming from the window caused the bag to move more than what he did.

Getting fed up Ludwig simply stood up and took the bag himself before throwing it at his brother.

“Ouch.” Gilbert said.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gilbert closed the bathroom door behind him as he stared into the mirror.

He gripped the sinks counter tightly as he brought himself closer to the mirror until he was nose to nose with the surface.

This was something that he had noticed. Whenever he concentrated on what he looked like before his body would shift slightly.

He narrowed his eyes as he thought back to how he had looked. White hair, pale skin, and red eyes just like his mother. The hair was shoulder length. The eyes were a light and dark like blood. 

Ripple. That was the only word he could use to describe it. His skin and entire body rippled.

He was naked but different.

Gilbert nearly gave a sob as the boy with white hair, pale skin, and red eyes in the mirror did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

“Concentrate Ludwig.” Gilbert encouraged.

Ludwig kept the fingers on his left hand gently at his temple while the fingers of his right hand were on the side of Gilberts head. Brothers were staring at one another straight in the eyes.

Ludwig’s eyes narrowed as he pushed his sense forward and into Gilberts mind. Neither one blinked as Gilbert felt the now familiar sense of Ludwig’s mind wrapped with his own.

Ludwig continued forward into his brother’s mind. He pulled up a memory that made the both of them smile, one of them and their mother. He buried himself deeper into a different part.

There was slight panic from Gilberts mind as Ludwig continued to do something different, as it always reacted, however there was also the sense of trust that overwhelmed the fear.

Brothers gave deep breaths and closed their eyes as Ludwig pulled his mind back. Once their eyes closed the connection had been broken.

“Better.” Gilbert grinned leaning back onto his palms. “Much better.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time slowly passed. Both Ludwig and Gilbert helped one another with their pitiful attempts to have some sort of control over their new powers.

Gilbert was able to hold control over his regular pale skinned form longer with more practice. Occasionally he had to relax and revert back to his blue form however those times were becoming less and less.

Ludwig learned to ignore the minds around him and only answer them if he saw their mouths move. His other power however refused to be under his control.

It took some time to realize that his second power, the telekinesis, was linked more to his emotions. Most of all the emotion of anger. 

Whenever he was angry and based on how angry he was the telekinesis was brought out of his control and went out of control. Besides those times he was never able to use those powers.

When his uncle and his partner had returned to their house Gilbert was able to keep control on his image for hours, even in his sleep. And as long as nothing angered him too much Ludwig was able to control his own.

They were able to keep their secrets to one another and only one another. 

All that changed however one day when two gentlemen arrived on their front door.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Gilbert! Ludwig! Can you two please come down here?” Roderichs voice called up the stairs.

The brothers looked up from their books, both started slightly. Their eyes connected for a moment before standing and walking to the door. 

Ludwig has his hand on the doorknob and glanced behind him where his brother had turned himself to look normal once more. He unlocked the door and they walked down the stairs.

Sitting in the living room were two men. Both seemed to be in their thirties, were wearing suits, and were muscled. One man had tan skin and light brown eyes while the other could have been a vision of what Ludwig would be as an adult only with long hair.

“Is there something wrong?” Ludwig asked.

“There is nothing wrong.” the one with brown hair said. “My name is Romulus and this is Alvar. We wanted to talk with you boys about a scholarship to our school.”

Gilbert and Ludwig’s eyes connected for a moment. Gilbert tilted his head to the side slightly. To others it might seem as if he was tilting his head in confusion.

To Ludwig however it was a sign that he should read his brothers current thoughts.

_“Try to read their minds. Maybe you’ll get something.”_

“What exactly do you mean scholarships?” Ludwig asked casually sitting on the couch opposite the men. Gilbert sat to his side. “We are both only freshmen in high school; we haven’t really done anything to have gotten the attention of stuff like that.”

It was still a strange feeling for him, to push his mind out of its own protective barrier and in that single moment leave himself vulnerable. Nevertheless curiosity and his brothers encouraging thoughts overcame his fear and he tried to enter the blonde man’s mind.

Alvar turned his gaze onto Ludwig and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly as if he was amused.

_“You do realize that it is very rude to try to read someone’s mind without their permission correct?”_

Ludwig blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed slightly.

_“And how exactly did you know what I was trying to do?”_

_“Ludwig. Did you and your brother believe yourselves to be the only ones of your kind?”_

He was suddenly and forcefully pushed out of Alvars mind. Back into his own protective barrier Ludwig felt his hands tremble slightly and sighed lightly.

“Are you alright Ludwig?” Vash asked.

Ludwig nodded slowly. “Yes, I am fine.”

He ignored his brothers questioning gaze as he stood and bowed slightly to the men. “Thank you for your offer however my brother and I must decline.”

He motioned with his head towards his brother who automatically stood and followed his brother out of the living room.

“May we ask why?” Romulus asked.

“We are quite happy where we are.” Ludwig said. “We have no desire to change schools.”

 _“Why are you so afraid of getting to know this side of you deeper?”_ Alvars voice was clear in his mind causing Ludwig to freeze. He was sure that he had put up his own barriers.

_“You did. However it will take many years for them to be strong enough to keep someone like me out. I have experience and talent, both of which that you and your brother lack. Which can be taught to you at the school.”_

Ludwig felt his fist tighten; his nails broke the skin of his palm causing him to start bleeding slightly.

 _“Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig!”_ his brother’s mind screamed out to him. The familiar mind that he knew as well as his own. _“Calm down!”_

Ludwig forced himself to take a deep breath and unclenched his fist.

“What. The. Fuck.” Vashs voice came from behind.

Ludwig and Gilbert turned and felt their eyes widen. The table sitting in the middle of the living room was floating a good three feet off the ground.

Roderichs eyes fell onto Alvar and Romulus. “You are doing this!”

Alvar shook his head. “Your nephew Ludwig is actually.”

Roderich and Vash stood and stared at Ludwig and Gilbert. 

“Do…do either one of you want to explain this?” Roderich asked, his hands trembling.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So…you are both…mutants.” Roderich said slowly.

Vash broke his glass that was filled with a bottle that anyone in the house had been forbidden to touch.

Roderich turned his gaze to where Alvar and Romulus were sitting. “And what exactly do you two now want?”

“Our school is one for young mutants.” Romulus explained. “We teach them to control their powers while still learning everything they need to know while being around people like them.”

“And what are your powers?”

“I have the power to control the metal in objects.” Romulus said pointing to himself. “Alvar has the power of telepathy.”

Roderich turned to Ludwig and Gilbert who were sitting in their seats hunched over slightly. “And what about you two?”

“Telepathy.” Ludwig said quietly. “And I think I can move objects with my mind.”

“Telekinetic.” Roderich said before turning to Gilbert. “And you?”

Gilbert remained silent and didn’t look up.

“Gilbert, I wish to know what it is that you can do.” Roderich said patiently.

Gilbert sighed slightly. His skin rippled and when he looked up an exact copy of Roderich was looking up at him. 

“I can imitate anyone’s looks.” when he spoke his voice was exactly as Roderichs.

Roderichs hands were trembling slightly. “Well then. I guess there isn’t that much that we can do here now is there?”

He turned to Romulus and Alvar. 

“Please return tomorrow.” Roderich said. “My husband and I wish to speak with them.”

“Of course.” Alvar said. Both men stood and followed Vash as they left.

Once the door closed Roderich took a deep breath. 

“This…is something I never believed we would have to deal with.” he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was a tense and uncomfortable affair. None of them seemed to want to start a conversation. The only sounds that filled the room was chewing and their forks scraping against the plates.

Finally when the dishes had been cleaned Roderich cleared his throat and started. “Ludwig. Gilbert. Obviously this is something that…has not come at the right time.”

“You both know as well as us about the mutant hate attacks.” Vash said. “Whenever someone shows themselves to be mutants they are met with violence.”

Ludwig and Gilbert nodded. “That’s why we kept it a secret.”

“How long…have you had these…things?” Roderich asked.

“Months.” Gilbert said quietly. “We’ve been practicing in secret to get some control.”

“Months.” Vash repeated. “Well. You certainly kept it a good secret even from us.”

“Vash and I will accept the both of you as…mutants.” Roderich said. “You are our nephews and we love the both of you.”

“About that school that they were talking about.” Vash said. “I think it’s a good idea. You’ll be among others of your kind.”

Ludwig shook his head. “No.”

“Ludwig look at this rationally.” Roderich said. “There will always be a chance that your secret might be found out and if that happens I can assure you nothing good will happen.”

Gilbert shook his head as well. “No. We aren’t going.”

“Why not?” Vash asked, irritation seeping into his voice. 

Gilbert scowled and stood from his seat and allowed his skin to form his blue form. “Because this is what I actually look like!” he nearly screeched. “You think I want anyone to see me like this?”

Both Roderich and Vash had slid their chairs away from Gilbert. Upon realizing their actions they cleared their throats and slid forward once more.

“Gilbert.” Roderich said without looking at him. “I am sure that there are other mutants that look…as you do.”

“You mean that don’t look human.” Gilbert spat. He changed back into his regular form and sat down once more. “You’re not even trying to look at me.”

Ludwig placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder comfortingly. 

_“Read their minds Lud. I want to know what they are actually thinking.”_

Ludwig bit his lower lip. _“Brother, they are our guardians. I can’t just enter their minds whenever I want.”_

_“Please Lud. Tell me that you don’t want to know what they are thinking.”_

Ludwig didn’t answer, his eyes fell upon Roderich.

Silently asking for forgiveness Ludwig slowly forced his mind into Roderichs. 

_‘Have absolutely no idea what to do here. We need to send them away before anyone else finds out about this. Cannot believe that this atrocity is happening with someone of my blood. I blame my sister for this. I guarantee that their father is a mutant and now the children are saddled with this horrible mess. Sins of the father suffer the child after all.’_

Ludwig gritted his teeth lightly as he pulled away from Roderichs mind. Without hesitating he pushed himself forward into Vash’s mind.

_‘I swear. If a single person tries to hurt them because of this I will get all my guns and everyone I know to kill them. I will not let what happened to Lili happen to them. I will die before I let that happen to them.’_

Ludwig smiled at the familiar, yet completely different, sense of protection coming from Vash. 

“Now then.” Roderich said. “I believe that school is a good idea. You will learn to control these…powers of yours and at the same time be around people like you. Please pack your bags.”

Wordlessly the brothers walked up the stairs. They first entered Gilbert’s room. 

The moment the door had closed behind them Gilbert allowed his pale form to fall back to his blue one. 

“Well?” he demanded. “What were they thinking?”

Ludwig tried to smile at his brother however it came out weak. “Vash is the same as ever. Protective and already calling revenge should someone try to hurt us.”

“And Roderich?”

Ludwig walked to his brother’s closet and started to pull clothes out. Gilbert came to his brother’s side. 

“What. About. Roderich?” Gilbert asked slowly.

Ludwig didn’t look at his brother as he said “He blames mother and basically can’t believe that this is happening to our family.”

Gilbert did a wonderful combination of a snarl and a growl in Ludwig’s opinion. 

“That condescending. Stick-in-the-ass. Mother. Fucker.” Gilbert snarled. “Let him choke on the shit he talks.”

Ludwig rolled his eyes and continued to pull clothes out of the closet and onto the bed. “Please fold those clothes.”

“I don’t need you to pick out my clothes for me.” Gilbert said.

“Knowing you I need to pick out your clothes, fold them, and put them in the suitcase.” Ludwig shot back.

Gilbert mumbled under his breath as he sat on the bed and started to fold the clothes.

“I think I’m done with clothes.” Ludwig said stepping away. “Check to make sure. And then pick out the items that you’re taking. I’ll be in my room getting ready.”

Gilbert nodded absentmindly as he continued to fold.

As Ludwig started out Gilbert reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Brother.” Gilbert said quietly.

“Yes?” Ludwig asked turning towards Gilbert. 

“You and me.” Gilbert said. “You and me, together until the end right? No matter what?”

Ludwig smiled and reached out with his mind to the familiar essence that was his brother’s mind. 

_“No matter what brother. Always together regardless of what happens.”_

Gilbert smiled and let go of his brother’s arm   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I called Alvar and he said that he and his friend will be arriving at noon.” Roderich said. 

“How the hell did you call him?” Vash said. 

“They left me their number before they left.” Roderich answered. Ludwig and Gilbert were sitting in the living room, their suitcases leaning against the couch.

Gilbert fingered the necklace he and Ludwig wore, an iron cross necklace that their mother had given them.

“I’m sure that the two of you will have fun at this new school.” Roderich said. 

Vash didn’t say anything however when Roderich left the room he wordlessly handed Ludwig and Gilbert each a Swiss army pocket knife.

Gilbert grinned as he slid it into his pocket while Ludwig put into the chest pocket of his jean jacket.

“Look.” Vash said quietly. “If things aren’t working out at this school. Call me, not Roderich. I’ll get you guys and bring you home.”

Ludwig smiled. “We will.”

Vash nodded as the doorbell rang at that moment.

There was a slight tick in his jaw as he stood and opened the door. Alvar and Romulus stood there.

Romulus came forward and smiled towards Ludwig and Gilbert. “Ready and packed?” he asked.

Both of them nodded.

Roderich came out of the kitchen and stood beside Vash who watched with dark eyes as Romulus took the suitcases and nodded with his head. 

“Come. We have a car ready and it’s going to take some time to get to the school.” he said.

Ludwig let out a heavy breath and stood followed by Gilbert. 

Vash’s arms came up in an awkward hug around both Gilbert and Ludwig. “Take care. Remember what I said.”

Ludwig and Gilbert nodded. “We will.”

Gilbert and Ludwig locked gazes for a moment before following the other two men out of the house and towards an uncertain path.


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride was a tense and uncomfortable one. Gilbert and Ludwig made sure to sit close to one another so that their hands were lightly touching one another.

Occasionally Ludwig would attempt to peek into either Alvar or Romulus’ mind only to be blocked each time. Around the fifth attempt Alvar had turned around to glare at him. 

_“You alright?”_ Gilbert thought.

 _“Fine. You?”_ Ludwig thought back.

_“Alright I guess. Getting anything from them?”_

_“Nothing, they manage to block me.”_

“While we understand the circumstances it is still considerably rude to have a telepathic conversation while there are others.” Alvar said. 

“It’s private.” Gilbert said tapping his fingers on his knee.

“How are you two feeling?” Romulus asked, peering at them from the rearview mirror.

“Fine.” Gilbert said answering for the both of them.

“Hungry? Tired?” Romulus persisted. “We still have a few more hours to get there. You guys can sleep if you want.”

“Where are we going exactly?” Ludwig asked.

“Upstate New York.” Romulus said. He cursed suddenly in Italian at another driver that cut him off. 

“It’s a school that Romulus and I started.” Alvar said. “Surrounded by woods and practically miles away from the nearest town.”

“Stop scaring them Alvar.” Romulus scolded lightly. “We choose to stay away from towns as a precaution.” He said to the teenagers. “There are still a lot of anti-mutant feelings so we simply choose to stay away.”

“We are surrounded by woods.” Alvar added. “Extra coverage and hiding.”

_“We are going to die, aren’t we?”_

_“Most likely get killed and our bodies dumped somewhere.”_

“It is a beautiful campus.” Romulus continued. “Besides the school the area surrounding it has flowers, a lake that’s a five minute walk away, we have all the sports equipment that we need, and so much more.”

“We don’t have that many students at the moment, we are hoping to get more, however each student shares a room with another.” Alvar said. “Makes you feel less alone.”

“What exactly is going to happen at this school?” Ludwig asked.

“You learn.” Romulus said. “We don’t have a complete faculty but we do have a few good teachers, myself and Alvar included, and rest assured you are going to get a good education.”

“We also teach each of the students how to control their powers.” Alvar said. “Sometimes there are accidents. People need to be hospitalized.”

Romulus shot Alvar a look. “You are in too good of a mood. I’ve never seen you like this. I feel like I should get a camera.”

Alvar shrugged as he turned to face the window.

“It’s alright to be scared you two.” Romulus said to Gilbert and Ludwig. “A lot is happening.”

Gilbert didn’t say anything as he watched his reflection in the glass and allowed his eyes to switch from color to color.

Neither he nor Ludwig noticed Alvar watching them carefully.  
The brothers had gotten only a glance around the mansion/school before Romulus had given them their room, shared together thankfully, and told them to spend a few minutes unpacking their belongings and to get the feeling of belonging. He and Alvar were currently waiting for them in the hallway to give the tour around the school before introducing them to the other students that lived there.

Gilbert slowly unpacked his bags and slowly placed the clothes into the drawers. He glanced at his reflection in the mirrors and the glass of the windows before he shifted his appearance a few times before settling on his usual one.

“You know I’m kinda glad that we’re sharing a room again.” Gilbert said. “Feels kinda comforting.”

Ludwig smiled at him as he unpacked as well. “I know the feeling, it really does.”

Gilbert grinned before he noticed Ludwig’s hands were shaking. “Everything alright?”

Ludwig nodded as he turned his attention back to his bags. “Just fine, just kinda nervous about everything I guess.”

“Yeah, but your hands don’t shake when you’re nervous.” Gilbert said. “When you’re nervous you just get quiet and think. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Ludwig insisted. “Everything….everything is just fine.”

Ludwig’s shaking hand came to the side of his head as he closed his eyes. He had a massive headache.

“Lud?” Gilbert called stepping forward. “Lud?”

He could feel it. Energy soaring through him and building up. Escaping in waves that was causing everything in the room to start to shake.  
“Ho. Ly. Shit.” Gilbert said looking around the room as Ludwig leaned against the wall.

“Oh god.” Ludwig whispered. “Oh god.”

The entire room now resembled as if it had gone through a warzone. All of their belongings were thrown around in no order and the furniture was turned on its sides and some had even broken.

“Hey, are you two alright?” the concerned voice of Romulus called through the door. “What happened in there?”

The door opened for Alvar and Romulus to enter and Ludwig and Gilbert were able to see the hallway resembled their room as well, the furniture and everything else that had been standing there was now thrown around to the side and on the ground.

“I’m sorry. It was an accident, I swear.” Ludwig whispered. “Honest, it was. I am really sorry.”

"Come with me." Alvar said tugging Ludwig’s arm. "Come."

 _"Where the hell is he taking you?"_ Gilberts panicked voice rang through his mind. 

_"I have no clue."_ Ludwig thought back.

Alvar led the both of them through the school before stopping outside a metal door. He pressed a few numbers on the keypad on the wall and the door opened.

“In.” Alvar urged as he all but pushed Ludwig into the room. 

Ludwig gave an almost pleading gaze to the closing door. _“Brother?”_

There was no answer.

_“Brother!”_

“This is called The Danger Room.” Alvar said, his quiet voice echoing through the metal room. “It is one of the most private rooms here at the school. This is also the ‘gym’ where we will be practicing our powers. Sometimes alone or sometimes with the rest of a class.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Ludwig asked, his mind still stretching to try and find his brother.

“The only downside is that beings like us, telepathic in one way or another, cannot use our powers to communicate with those on the outside.” Alvar continued. “That is why you can no longer hear your brother.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Ludwig repeated.

Alvar spread his arms outward. “Your place, your mutation, is very rare to have two gifts. Telepathic and telekinetic. I myself am a telepath and there I understand it. The constant hum of others minds, and once you gain control of your power the constant taboo.”

“Taboo?” Ludwig murmured. 

Alvar nodded as he tilted his head to the side. “Should I influence that person to make a different decision? That person over there is going down a wrong path, should I nudged them down another?” His eyes narrowed. “Is it completely wrong to control another person’s mind?”

“Of course it is!” Ludwig shouted. As Alvar started to walk towards him Ludwig took steps backwards until he hit the wall. “We are given free will for a reason!”

“You say that now.” Alvar said, coming closer to Ludwig. “However later in life when you are in complete control of you powers, what exactly is stopping you form placing your will onto others?”

“Myself.” Ludwig said shaking, his heart beating fast and almost painfully in his chest. “I would never, ever, control someone!”

“Good.” Alvar said pulling back and walking to the other side of the room. “You pass.”

“Wait a second.” Ludwig sad trying to calm his heart. “That was a test? You were testing me? On what!?”

“To see whether or not I have to watch you very carefully.” Alvar said typing on a computer un the wall. “Like I said, not many mutants have two powers; and certainly not as powerful as yours, it’s a dangerous thing to have and only certain people should have them.”

Ludwig leaned against the wall weakly. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“My apologizes.” Alvar said as he finished using the computer. The entire room shimmered before it changed to resemble the gym at Ludwig’s old school with weights in the middle.

“Now the reason I brought you here is this.” Alvar said as Ludwig looked around amazed. “You still do not have complete control and your powers will build up inside of you until it explodes and creates a giant mess.”

Ludwig thought for a moment about the mess upstairs and flushed in embarrassment.

“There is no need to feel ashamed.” Alvar said coming behind Ludwig. “In the beginning, and sometimes in the present and the future, accidents happen. We lose control. We are only human in the end.”

Ludwig snorted without realizing.

“You know what I mean.” Alvar dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Romulus reacts the same way.”

“Now then.” Alvar said placing his hands behind his back. “Concentrate and use your telekinesis. Lift the weights in order from lightest to heaviest.”

Before Alvar had finished talking the lightest weight had been lifted into the air. When Ludwig attempted to lift the second as well the weight had shuddered before being almost thrown in the opposite direction and landing. 

Ludwig let out the breath he hadn’t known he had been holding as his knees buckled. He placed his hands on his knees to steady himself. 

“Perhaps not only weight plays a factor however the amount.” Alvar said. “It seems at the moment your limit is one.” He glanced at Ludwig. “To use your power causes you to tire physically even though your powers are a mental one.”

Alvar then extended his hand towards Ludwig. “May I?”

“May you what?” Ludwig asked staring at the extended hand warily.

“Enter your mind to see what is it that you have connected to your powers.” Alvar explained patiently. “We all link our powers to something in our lives and I have found that once we discover what it is we can control them more easily.”

“And you need my permission to enter my mind?” Ludwig asked. 

Alvar shook his head. “Not at all, in fact if I had wanted to I could’ve gone into your head and you would have never known. However when I know the person I like to ask for their permission before I do so.”

“And what is it that you are going to look at exactly?” Ludwig asked as he straightened. “I do have secrets and I want my privacy of course.”

“Of course.” Alvar agreed. “I will glance into your mind that where your powers lay and from there I will go to whatever is connected to it. I will look at nothing else.”

Slowly Ludwig nodded. “And only that.”

In an answer Alvar placed his hand gently on the side of Ludwig’s head and closed his eyes. Ludwig closed his own as well.

A few minutes passed in silence before Alvar finally retracted his hand. Ludwig opened his eyes to see Alvar staring at him thoughtfully.

“Fear.” he said. “You are afraid and therefore you blocked your own powers. Fear is what stops you from exercising your control and everything that you have therefore you allow it to build up in your mind before it explodes.”

“Fear.” Ludwig said dubiously. “What am I afraid of?”

“Being a mutant.” Alvar said. “Being different from others.”

“That is ridiculous.” Ludwig said turning and walking towards the door. “I am going back to my brother.”

“Mutants are the scum of society and have no place to be around the normal people.” Alvar said. “Isn’t that what your uncle Roderich said when you saw a pro-mutant documentary on the television?”

Ludwig froze with his hand on the doorknob. 

“They believe that they are the next link in the evolutionary chain.” Alvar continued quoting from Ludwig’s memory. “They are a different link in the evolutionary chain, the one going backwards into the Neanderthal.”

“Be quiet.” Ludwig said through clenched teeth.

“And what about that boy in your neighborhood?” Alvar asked knowing the answer. “The lone out mutant in the vicinity. He had disappeared and his body had turned up days later on the news, he was beaten to death by a group of teenagers who were anti-mutant.”

“I said shut up!” Ludwig snarled.

“So much hatred everywhere, so much to fear.” Alvar continued quoting Ludwig’s thoughts. “Who can you trust and you can’t you? Who will keep the secret and who will tell others?”

“I said shut up!” Ludwig roared. The weights that had been sitting in the middle of the room were thrown into the air just barely missing Ludwig and Alvar. 

“You need to stop being afraid.” Alvar said, ignoring the fact that he had almost been hit by the weights. “There is no reason to be afraid here. You are safe here, among equals and allies. Everyone here is a mutant.”

Ludwig said nothing as he watched the ground.

“The main reason that Romulus and I had created this school isn’t only because we wanted to teach other mutants to control their powers.” Alvar continued. “It is so that young mutants wouldn’t have to be afraid as we once were. It is so that we don’t have to worry, we don’t have to wake up each morning and fear at this day is the one where we lose control and our secret will now be revealed. So that it is okay if we accidently lose control, and we will lose control some time or another, and that we are surrounded by people that accept us and will not blame us. People who will stand by you because they have been through the same.”

Alvar placed his hand on Ludwig’s shoulder. “Here, you and your brother are safe.” He stepped back and around Ludwig as he left the room. “Take as much time as you need to think. I will be outside when you are ready to return.”

 _“You remind me of your mother.”_ Alvar thought towards Ludwig. Ludwig looked at him questioningly however Alvar closed the door behind him effectively destroyed the small mind link.

Ludwig looked back to the weights that he had thrown by accident. He glanced at his still shaking hands before he curled them inwards into fists and closed his eyes. 

Slowly, very slowly, all the weights were lifted into the air once more before returning and stacking themselves in the middle of the room.


End file.
